Pauvre Chaton
by Jooltay
Summary: Au beau milieu d'une nuit de repos bien méritée, Antoine reçoit une visite impromptu, mais au final pas si imprévisible que ça. Comment les choses vont-elles se passer ?.. (Geekoine)


Il était 3h du matin, et, pour une fois, Antoine dormait. Quelques jours avant, il avait enfin sorti son nouvel épisode, et pouvait enfin recommencer ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment à avoir des nuits à peu près normales.

Pourtant, cette nuit n'allait pas se passer comme prévu..

Il était 3h du matin, et, pour une fois, Antoine dormait. Aussi fut-il autant énervé que surpris quand il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le son d'une main (qui lui sembla plutôt hésitante) frapper à sa porte.

En grommelant, il se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir, se prenant au passage les pieds dans ses vêtements qu'il avait nonchalement laissés trainer hier soir.

Arrivé dans son entrée, il eu la flemme de regarder par l'oeilleton, attrapa les clés sur sa table et déverrouilla machinalement la porte. Quand cette dernière fut ouverte, l'espace d'un instant Antoine put entrevoir une ombre noire, puis il sentit soudain la chose à qui elle devait appartenir se jeter sur lui... et se blottir contre son torse, toute tremblante.

_"Qu'est-ce que quoi"_ se demanda Antoine, toujours pas tout à fait bien réveillé.

Après quelques courts instants où il attendit sans bouger, ses yeux s'habituèrent finalement à l'obscurité. Il baissa la tête, pour pouvoir enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

"-.. Mathieu ?"

L'individu de petite taille collé contre lui sursauta, et ses tremblements redoublèrent d'intensité.

Antoine cligna des yeux, histoire de mieux voir, et remarqua une casquette plantée sur la tête du jeune homme s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"-Le Geek ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

L'intéressé éclata en sanglot, pendant que le propriétaire de l'appartement soupira. Il passa ses bras derrière son dos, le tapotant doucement au passage, et l'aida à se déplacer vers sa chambre, pour l'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'installa à côté de lui et attendit qu'il retrouve à peu près ses esprits pour finalement lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici.

"-An-Antoine, j-je, c'est l-le, patron, il, il..", commença-t-il.

Malheureusement, il ne put continuer, compte tenu du fait qu'il était de nouveau secoué par des pleurs.

L'invité impromptu enfouit sa tête dans le cou du chevelu quand il le prit finalement dans ses bras encore une fois, et finit par mouiller le t-shirt de ce dernier.

"-Là, là, t'inquiète pas, ça va, il peut pas te faire du mal, t'es avec moi maintenant", tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

En entrant dans la chambre, il en avait profité pour allumer la lumière, et avait ainsi pu remarquer des marques de corde aux poignets du jeune homme, un début de suçon sur sa nuque et un bleu sur son bras gauche, où une main avait dû le serrer assez fortement.  
Après quelques instants passés comme ça, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Antoine en profita pour lui demander un petit "Ça va ?", auquel le Geek répondit d'un léger hochement de tête, avant d'essuyer la morve qui coulait de son nez avec son bras le moins endommagé.

"-Tu peux parler maintenant ? s'enquit le Youtubeur  
-O-Oui, j-je crois.." fit-il en baissant les yeux, reniflant une dernière fois.

Antoine soupira encore (de pitié ou d'agacement ? Qui sait ?).

"-Bon, tu me racontes ?"

Le Geek prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"-C'est le Patron, i-il m'a encore drogué et m'a emmené dans sa c-cave.. Il a essayé de me faire des trucs bizarres.."

_"Pour pas changer."_ pensa Antoine en soufflant de nouveau

"-Ensuite, il, il, il.. Il m'a attaché à son vieux lit rouillé, tu sais ? Il te l'avait montré quand tu es venu la première fois.."

Le brun hocha la tête. Lors de sa première visite chez Mathieu, il s'était apperçu que ses personnalités étaient des personnes à part entière, ce qui l'avait au départ surpris, mais après il avait fini par se dire que ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, alors soit, pourquoi pas. Chacune d'entre elles lui avaient montré sa chambre respective, et particulièrement le Patron, qui lui avait fait visité sa cave, et lui avait explicitement proposé d'y rester, ce qu'il avait bien sûr tout de suite refusé. Mais de toutes façons, rien que de penser à cet endroit, il frissonnait déjà.

Il lui fit signe de continuer son récit.

"-Il avait commencé à, à, à me dé-déshabiller, quand Maître Panda est arrivé en défonçant presque la p-porte, a crié sur lui pendant que ce, ce fou soupirait, m'a aidé à me libérer, et pendant que je partais, j'ai entendu le Patron lui reprocher de lui avoir "encore volé son jouet, pour une fois qu'il était pas inconscient".. J'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il m'aurait fait Antoine ! P-Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?.." déglutit difficilement le Geek en hoquetant avant de ramener ses mains devant son visage dévasté pour fondre en larme de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci plus fortement encore que les autres.

Antoine serra le jeune homme traumatisé contre lui, maudissant intérieurement le Patron de lui faire subir tout ça. A cause de ce taré sexuel, il n'allait pas avoir la nuit de sommeil correcte dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Cependant, il avait plus de pitié et de compassion pour le gamin pleurant pressé sur son torse que de colère pour l'homme aux lunettes de soleil.

En fait, cela faisait plusieurs fois que le Geek venait se réfugier chez lui après avoir été violenté de cette façon, mais aujourd'hui, le criminel avait pu aller plus loin que les fois précédentes, personne n'étant arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher d'arriver jusque là.

En général, soit il hurlait tellement fort que Mathieu ou le Prof l'entendaient, soit Maître Panda, d'ordinaire cloitré dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique, avait voulu passer dans celle du Geek afin de discuter avec lui et ne l'y avait pas trouvé. Mais finalement, seul l'animal était capable de tenir tête au Patron, craint de tout les autres, grâce à son caractère assez défensif envers le gamin qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, et pour lequel il défiait relativement souvent le déviant.

Cela dit, c'était bien la première fois qu'il arrivait au beau milieu de la nuit. La plupart du temps, ce genre de chose arrivaient quand Mathieu n'était pas chez lui, pendant qu'il allait faire les courses par exemple, donc le Geek venait pour quelques heures, histoire que le schizophrène soit de retour pour surveiller la mauvaise partie de son être. Or, ce week-end, ce dernier rendait visite à ses parents et rentrait seulement demain midi.

Au bout d'un moment, quand le jeune eut fini de renifler, Antoine le relâcha de son étreinte et commença à se lever en direction de la porte de la chambre.

"-Je vais te chercher quelque chose à grignoter, ça te fera du biEEEEEN"

Avant même qu'il eut le temps de finir sa phrase, son invité le retint soudainement par le bras, au point de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, et le grand brun tomba à la renverse sur le lit.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une position plutôt équivoque, à savoir l'hôte sur le dessus à quatre pattes, et le Geek allongé sous lui. Ils étaient nez-à-nez, peut-être un peu proches pour cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais tout les deux rougirent, dont un plus que l'autre.

"Euh, je, pardon, jsuis désolé, mais, j-jveux pas rester tout seul.." fit ce dernier, dont la voix mourru petit-à-petit au fil de la phrase, au profit de la rougeur de son visage, maintenant égalable à celle de son t-shirt, tout en esquivant le regard de l'autre, qui lui était plongé dans ses yeux bleus.

Antoine, moins gêné mais pas moins surpris, sourit affectueusement.

"T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave, je vais rester avec toi alors", le rassura-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front dans un élan de tendresse.

Aussitôt après avoir effectué ce geste si peu habituel venant de lui, le Youtubeur fronça les sourcils en s'interrogeant silencieusement sur la raison de son acte, puis finit par baisser la tête en direction de la personne toujours coincée sous lui, et découvrit un jeune homme encore plus troublé qu'à peine deux secondes auparavant (c'était possible ça ?), trop pétrifié pour oser esquisser un mouvement ou même réagir de quelque façon que ce soit.

Antoine éclata de rire et se redressa afin de se placer à côté de lui, pour le laisser respirer un peu, et s'étala à son tour sur le lit.

"-Oh, excuse moi, je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Hahahaha, ça va ?"

Devant l'absence de réponse du Geek, il se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il n'avait toujours pas bouger.

_"Merde, il a planté ?"_

"-Euuh.. T'es toujours en vie ?", fit finalement le grand brun, un peu inquiet.

Après quelques secondes de latence, l'intéressé finit par "poper" et secoua la tête vivement, dans l'espoir d'effacer la coloration rouge de celle-ci (ce ne fut pas très efficace, soit dit en passant).

"-Ah, euh, j-je.. Oui, oui, je crois..", balbutia-t-il en s'appuyant légèrement sur ses bras pour se relever un peu.

Il fit pivoter sa tête vers l'homme présent à ses côtés, et voyant ce regard chocolat mi-préoccupé mi-attendri, il piqua de nouveau un phare et cacha son visage dans ses paumes.

Antoine eut un petit rire, touché par le malaise adorable de son camarade causé par son acte irréfléchi de tout à l'heure, et posa une main sur son épaule.

"-Désolé hein, je voulais pas te troubler, je me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais. Tu ressembles à un chaton quand t'es tout gêné comme ça, c'est super mignon"

Le gamin gémit d'embarras, toujours replié sur lui-même.

"-M-mais, arrête de te moquer de moi.., bafouilla ce dernier.

-Oulah, mais je me moque pas de toi ! répondit l'autre, levant les mains en l'air. Je te jure que je te trouve vraiment chou, et j'en profite d'ailleurs pour signaler que les fans aussi le pensent, seuls les dérangés adulent le Patron."

Le Geek écarta ses mains et fit les yeux ronds.

"-Vrai-vraiment ? bredouilla-t-il, incrédule.

-Ben oui, bien sûr, l'autre jour j'ai vu quelques sondages et même des pétitions ! T'as vraiment pas à t'inquièter pour ça, tout le monde t'adore  
-... Ah ?... M-même le Patron ?

-Oh. Euh. Lui. Ah. Bah. C'est un cas particulier, disons. Très particulier." Le grand brun eut un petit rire nerveux. "Bon. Oublions ça. De toutes façons t'es en sécurité avec moi. Mathieu rentre demain, je te raccompagnerai et je parlerai à cette putain de salope dérangée."

Le jeune au t-shirt Captain America se détendit un peu et s'autorisa même un petit sourire à l'intention de son hôte d'un soir, puis, lentement, s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça timidement en signe de reconnaissance.

"-Merci pour tout Antoine.." chuchota-t-il.

Pour réponse, celui-ci lui frotta sa tête de la main droite, passa la gauche derrière son dos, et répliqua, avec un sourire dans la voix, et sûrement un sur le visage (que le petit châtain ne pouvait apercevoir depuis sa position actuelle):

"-T'inquiète pas pour ça mon pauvre chaton, je suis toujours là pour toi, souviens-toi en bien"

Il y eu un petit silence avant que le chaton concerné ose prendre la parole à nouveau.

"-Je sais pas comment vraiment te remercier, tu fais tellement pour moi.. Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais.."

Il releva la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux, et, bien évidemment, rougit. Le jeune homme ébouriffé lui adressa un autre tendre sourire, se pencha vers lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, le temps d'un baiser chaste et innocent, durant lequel les deux protagonistes frisonnèrent à l'unisson.  
Quand leurs visages s'éloignèrent finalement, ils se sourirent mutuellement, le Geek étant bien plus éprouvé que l'autre, vu que c'était son premier baiser.. Mais au moins il ne l'aura pas gâché, au contraire même.

L'autre finit par se redresser complètement, et inclina la tête vers la droite en regardant son compagnon.

"-Quand tu es chez toi, tu dors avec une peluche non ? Ça te serait utile si tu fais des cauchemars, à cause de l'autre taré.. J'ai Richard si tu veux, mais je suis pas si sûr que tu veuilles, en fin de compte, ouais oublie ça. Sinon t'as moi." Il se leva pour aller éteindre la lumière, se rassied sur le lit et ouvrit ses bras. "T'en dis quoi ?"

L'intéressé pouffa de rire.

"-Tu me conviens parfaitement.." Le volume de sa voix baissa. "...Mon nounours.."

Le Geek vint donc se blottir contre Antoine, et ils s'endormirent ensemble, tout aussi heureux l'un que l'autre.

Au final, c'est bien mieux que de se faire violer par le Patron, non ?


End file.
